


naba gelyo 22

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 22

Adduunka hoos u dhawaaqa ay hawlgalka. Weather Fool, seef-la caari iyo dhawaaq, laamaha underfoot jebin. Waxa ay sii wadeen in ay dagaalamaan. Brienne uu ogaaday in muddo inay isku duugga ah, dhab ahaantii, hoos u qaataan dajinta iyada. Waxaa jiray wax ku saabsan qaababka ay ahayd mid si dabiici ah ku dhici magacaabo xakamayn karo. Habsami u Socodka. Anshaxa. Jaime ayaa sidoo kale laga badiyay uu ilko caddayn ballaaran oo ay isugu urureen, taas oo u sahashay in ay ula dhaqmaan sidii jimicsi ah. Inkastoo ay weli ahayd dilaaga ah oo halis ah. Waxay ma aqaano waxa dhici lahaa haddii uu qalad sameeyay. Waxaa ma dhici iyada laga walwalo naftaada samaynta mid. Oo markay by daqiiqado ka tegey, waxay bilowday inay xaqiiqsadaan in ay jirtay heer xirfadeed, waa jecel yihiin ee hab iyo xirfad in uu iman in loo yaqaan toddobada boqortooyooyinka.

"Jooji," Jaime ayaa sheegay, muddo dheer oo aamusnaan ka dib.

"Ma qaadan daal aad?" Waxay qabtay seeftiisu Baay daqiiqad buu joogaa.

"Brienne," ayuu yiri, isagoo codkiisa u kacaya conversationally, "joojiyaan".

Waxay sameeyeen naftayda yaab. Haddii ay ahayd codka darawalka halkii ay hub Jaime sheegtay inay maqashay, ama haddii ay garanayso waxa uu ahaa oo kaliya waqti, ayay yeeleen, baabuur-wadidda caaraddeeda seefta dhulka, go'doomiyo waxa ay iyada siinaayaan soo dhaafay dhaqmaan fursad u helaan inay ku xirmaan wax adag.

Kadibna indhaha ayuu hoos u seeftiisa u gaar ah iyada. "In aad ogaataa in haddii aad ma u maareeyaan inay i dilaan, ma awoodi doonaan in ay si aad ballan in Catelyn Stark? Oo waxaan hubin waxa kale oo aan ahayn aabbahaa xakuumada, aan ku dileen aad dooneeyso inaad gaarto aan ahay."

Waxa uu wareeg iyada hab quruxsan dagaal badan, laakiin iyada ayaa qaaday tallaabo dib ugu soo laabtay iyada seef, ma aha in ay ilaa haddana ku soo qaato. Waxay u muuqatay meel fog xarunta, ma awoodo in ay eegaan isaga.

"Waxaad ayaa ma doonaysaan inaad i dishaan, waxaad ahayd?"

"Maya," ayay tartiib u sheegay.

"Ma waxaan aad aaminsani."

"Waa sida aad tidhaahdaan," ayay tiri, diyaar iyada neefsashada si loo yareeyo oo xataa ka baxaan. "Haddii aanan aad u hesho in ay Kings ka degaya-Waxaan inaad la gorgortanto waxba ka leeyihiin."

"Sidaas jeesto." Waxa uu sax ahaa ee ay soo martay markii uu sheegay in isagoo cuskanaya galay garabka ku sidata, ku dhawaad in iyada dhegta.

Waxaan isku dayi, waxay si carro leh u maleeyay. Iyadu waxba ma ay malayn karin waxa ka adag ballanqaadkan cadeyn lahaa in la qabto.

"Get your seef," ayuu yiri Jaime, markaas brightened. "Markaasaa ina keen."

Waxay yeeleen.

Saacado kadib ay ugu danbayntii soo joojiyay in ay mar kale ku nastaan. Hawada u dhaxeeya iyaga oo weli naxdin badan, iyada oo aan la sarrifka sii wada hadalka. Top of duhurkii gudbeen. Waxay arkeen dad yar yar imanayay iyo kuwii tegayay u dhow beeraha fog, iyo beero, laakiin waxaa uu sheegay inaysan jirin wax kulan ee ugu dhow.

Cimilada oo weli aad u wanaagsan oo cad, iyo habeenkii oo ballan qaaday in ay ka diiran ugu dambaysay.

Iyana waxay xajiyeen socda.

Lugaha Jaime jiray daal.

Sida uu horay u sheegtay heleyna dhulka taajkii iyada oo sida askari ah cagta ee caadiga ah aysan ahaa hab wanaagsan oo safarka. Laakiin waxaa jiray sinaba uma ay ku wareegsan, ilaa ay yimaadeen fiid Dale. Maalin ama laba si kasta, wuxuu qiyaasay, oo ku salaysan macluumaad lahaa uu dib u fahmay at dejinta tuulada.

By markii ugu hoosku jiray fidinta iyo dayaxa loo arki karaa ka baxsan u jeedo, wuxuu meel sariirta hoos u qaaday. Dooxada lagu farxo, weli xajisto kulaylka qoraxda ka hore maalinta oo waxaa jiray webi gacmeed ka soo cabbo biyo oo saxanka, kaas oo si wanaagsan u adeegi lahaa ujeedadiisa, sida uu yeeray Brienne sheegaya wax ku saabsan u qudhmin saarsaaran.

Weli Waxay dhirfay oo wuxuu, ama haddii ay cadho, wax ma wuxuu ahaa kii aan dareemi lahaa qalma in la qeexo. Waxa uu marnaba iska fahmi dumarka guud ahaan, iyo Brienne ahaa tusaale ahaan caadiga ah ee qof dumar ah lahayn. Waxay u muuqataa lagaga adkaado laakiin ma dhab radiates nooca cadho ayay ku lahaayeen bilowga dagaalka ay kula seef. Waa hagaag, haddii ay galeen. Waxaa laga yaabaa in iyadu ogaaday inuusan joojin kari lahaa ma iyada dhaawac aan xad lahayn.


End file.
